womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
AnnaSophia Robb
AnnaSophia Robb (born December 8, 1993) is an American film and television actress. She gained prominence in 2005 with starring roles in Because of Winn-Dixie and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. She is also known for Bridge to Terabithia (2007), Race to Witch Mountain (2009), Soul Surfer (2011). From 2013, she has starred as Carrie Bradshaw on the CW's series''The Carrie Diaries, the prequel to HBO's TV series ''Sex and the City. Background http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=AnnaSophia_Robb&action=edit&section=1 edit Robb was born in Denver, Colorado, the only child of Janet, an interior designer, and David Robb, an architect. She was named after her maternal great-grandmother, Anna Sophie, and her paternal grandmother, Anna Marie. She is of English, Scottish, Danish, Swedish, and Irish descent. Robb competed in dance and gymnastics for four and a half years, but quit in order to focus on acting. In 2009 the Arapahoe Herald reported that she was attending Arapahoe High Schoolin Centennial, Colorado. In May 2012, Robb announced she was admitted to Stanford University, though she was deferring acceptance due to filming commitments. Career http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=AnnaSophia_Robb&action=edit&section=2 edit After appearing in a commercial for McDonald's, Robb made her acting debut in 2004; she had a small role in the episode "Number One Fan" of the television series Drake & Josh (her character informs Josh that the group only joined the Campfire Kids so they could hang out with their friends and eat free food). Her first major role was as the title character in the television special Samantha: An American Girl Holiday. Her hair was dyed dark brown for the part. Robb's two big-screen appearances in 2005 were both adaptations of popular children's books. She starred as Opal in Because of Winn-Dixie and as the competitive and rude gum-chewer Violet Beauregarde in Tim Burton's remake o f''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The latter was a major box office success worldwide, and helped escalate Robb's popularity among preteen audiences. In 2005, Robb was the face of Trad Clothing, helping to design and model a fashion line for girls. In 2006, she had a guest role on the cartoon show ''Danny Phantom as the voice of Danielle "Dani" Fenton. Robb played Leslie Burke in Bridge to Terabithia, which opened in U.S. theaters on February 16, 2007. She recorded a song for the soundtrack titled "Keep Your Mind Wide Open", and the accompanying video received rotation on theDisney Channel.The song appeared on the Billboard Hot 100 at #90 during the week of March 1, giving Robb her first charting single. Robb was a fan of the book before being cast in the role, saying that it "touched me in a way I hadn't been touched by a book before." Robb went on to appear in The Reaping, Have Dreams, Will Travel, Jumper (in which she played the younger version of Rachel Bilson's character Millie), and Spy School. Despite negative reviews of the film overall, Robb's performance in Sleepwalking garnered praise; Time film critic Richard Schickel said, "There is a wonderful range to Robb's work...this is extraordinarily mature acting from someone this young and she wins our sympathy without once begging for it." In 2008, Robb recorded the voice of Mary Magdalene in The Word of Promise: Next Generation – New Testament: Dramatized Audio Bible. Robb starred alongside Dwayne Johnson in Race to Witch Mountain, which was released in March 2009. In 2010, she filmed The Space Between with actress Melissa Leo. She starred in Soul Surfer playing the role of Bethany Hamilton, who continued to surf after losing her arm in a shark attack. Robb has been confirmed to star as Wendy in the new dark take on Peter Pan directed by Ben Hibon, tentatively titled Pan. In February 2012, it was reported that Robb and Aimee Teegarden had landed a role in Life at These Speeds opposite Douglas Booth. The same month, it was announced that Robb landed the role of Carrie Bradshaw in The CW's''Sex and the City'' prequel, The Carrie Diaries. Category:1993 births